Alles is Geoorloofd
by CattyRosea
Summary: Jaren aan politieke intriges heeft Relena Darlian's geest niet weten te corrumperen, maar nu is het, zomaar ineens, eindelijk gebeurd. Oog in oog staand met de gevolgen, heeft haar beste vriendin de brandende vraag: 'WAAROM in vredesnaam'


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 27-07-2009. _

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Alles is Geoorloofd

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** K+

**Genre:** Humor

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Niet echt spoilers, maar je hoort desondanks zoveel mogelijk van de canon te weten, gewoon omdat het een geweldige canon is. ;)

**Waarschuwingen:** Relena met snode plannen. Geen greintje serieusheid te zien.

**Koppels:** Heero Yuy x Relena Darlian en Hilde Schbeiker x Duo Maxwell.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Jaren aan politieke intriges heeft Relena Darlian's geest niet weten te corrumperen, maar nu is het, zomaar ineens, eindelijk gebeurd. Oog in oog staand met de gevolgen, heeft haar beste vriendin de brandende vraag: 'WAAROM in vredesnaam?'

**Notitie van de Auteur:** In de canon-in-mijn-hoofd zijn Hilde en Relena na Libra vriendinnen geworden via telefoon, post etcetera, omdat ik graag denk dat Relena met wat meer echte vrienden uit de oorlog is gekomen dan ze op school leek te hebben. En ik heb zo'n gevoel dat deze twee een prachtige vriendschap zouden hebben, hoe verschillend hun achtergronden ook zijn.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Alles is Geoorloofd**

'Nou zeg, is hij niet eens blij me te zien? Het is alweer meer dan een jaar geleden, hij zou toch op z'n minst effe deze kant op kunnen kijken?'

'O, ik weet zeker dat hij blij is. Het is alleen zo dat hij pas geleden de wondere wereld van het lezen heeft ontdekt, en hij is sindsdien niet bij zijn boeken weg te slaan.'

'Echt? Wat leest'ie?'

'Romantische damesromans.' antwoordde Relena stralend.

Hilde keek haar verbouwereerd aan.

Duo stond met zijn armen over elkaar en zijn hoofd schuin zijn wenkbrauwen in allerlei bochten te wringen. Zijn mond ging nutteloos open en dicht. 'Bedoel je... lesboporno?'

'Nee. Liefdesverhalen geschreven voor een vrouwelijk publiek.' zei Relena, geheel onverstoord.

'Ja, vast.'

'Nee echt.'

'Je wilt me toch niet serieus vertellen dat Heero zo druk bezig is met het lezen van zoetsappige liefdesverhalen om hallo te zeggen tegen zijn ouwe maatjes?'

'O Duo, je weet dat hij best wel om je geeft.' zei Relena sussend. Ze scheen absoluut niet te snappen waar het om ging. Zolang Duo hem gekend had, had Heero de neiging gehad menselijk gezelschap te mijden wanneer hij met iets bezig was. Wat zo goed als altijd was. Maar hij had nog nooit de asociale brompot uitgehangen om romannetjes te lezen!

'Weet je zeker dat hij met het lezen van die dingen niet passief-agressief aan het doen is of zo? Trowa doet dat veel, misschien heeft Heero het van hem opgepikt.'

Relena lachte. 'Ik denk het niet. Maar waarom vraag je het hem niet? Kijk zelf maar. Hij geniet echt van die boeken.'

Duo keek haar aan alsof ze een tweede hoofd had, maar schreed met doelbewuste stappen de tuin in. Hilde, die het 'ga weg, dat meen je niet!' gedeelte overgeslagen had en meteen door was gegaan naar dringender zaken, wendde zich tot Relena.

'Waar heeft Heero romans vandaan?' vroeg ze, Relena argwanend aankijkend. 'Heb je hem de jouwe gegeven?'

'Lieve hemel, nee. Ik zou de mijne nooit aan Heero aanraden!' lachte Relena. 'Hij heeft ze gevonden.'

'Gevonden. Bedoel je dat hij naar ze _op zoek_ is gegaan?'

'Nou, ik heb altijd al gesuggereerd dat hij het assortiment van de bibliotheek eens bekijkt, maar hij was nooit heel erg geïnteresseerd. Maar toen kwam ik op een dag thuis en vond hem lezend in bed met een van de boeken die ik in een doos onderin mijn kast hou. Hij zei dat hij zich was gaan vervelen terwijl ik aan het werk was en had besloten uit te zoeken waarom ik ze zo leuk vind. Sindsdien is hij verslaafd. Hij kan er echt geen genoeg van krijgen!'

De vrouwen keken elkaar verwonderd aan. Hilde maakte zich echter ietwat zorgen om hoe verheugd Relena leek.

'Maar je hebt het hem toch wel verteld, hè?' vroeg ze dringend. 'Dat het rotzooi is?'

Relena trok verbaasd haar wenkbrauwen op. 'Waarom zou ik?'

'Omdat het waar is!'

'Natuurlijk, maar waarom zou ik dat tegen _hem_ zeggen? Hij vind ze _leuk_.'

Precies op dat moment leverde Duo vanuit de tuin het bewijs dat Heero Relena's flutromannetjes inderdaad leuk vond. En wel in de vorm van een oorverdovend 'WAT?'. Relena haalde haar schouders op en haar gezichtsuitdrukking zei "zie je nou wel".

'Maar -' Hilde deed haar best om haar instinctieve weerstand onder woorden te brengen. 'Als je hem dat laat lezen begint hij nog te denken dat dat spul _goed_ is. Wat het niet is! Het is... onversneden suiker. Eet je teveel suiker dan rotten je tanden weg, lees je teveel van deze boeken dan rotten je hersenen weg. Heero de waarheid niet vertellen - hem laten denken dat dit hoogstaande literatuur is ofzo - dat is gewoon nalatigheid!'

'Kom nou, Hilde.' Relena vouwde haar armen over elkaar en gaf haar een glimlach die op het eerste gezicht toegeeflijk leek, maar steeds vreemder begon te worden. 'Je praat alsof deze boeken uit niets dan hete lucht bestaan. Je moet toch toegeven dat zelfs de boeken in dit genre die onder de maat zijn zo hun waarde hebben.'

'Ik zou iets heel ongepasts moeten doen doen met de betekenis van "waarde" om dat te zeggen.' zei Hilde, die haar vuisten op haar heupen plantte als antwoord op Relena's gevouwen armen. 'Waarom zou je hem zijn tijd laten verdoen met die troep terwijl er zoveel anders, zoveel beters te vinden is? Wrok, omdat hij je goeie raad altijd afsloeg en in plaats daarvan helemaal verslaafd raakte aan je goedkope papieren slaappillen?'

Relena's lach had ondertussen een onbetwistbaar duivels randje gekregen. Haar ogen twinkelden op een manier die Hilde van slag maakte. Relena Darlian _deed_ niet aan duivels. Dat was Dorothy Catalonia's territorium.

'Waarom? Vertel me eens, Hilde, waarom lezen _wij_ die boeken eigenlijk? We zijn intelligente vrouwen. We zouden alles kunnen lezen - en doen dat ook, als we er zin in hebben.' Ze maakte een wegwerpgebaar met één hand. 'Maar om de een of andere reden blijven we altijd terugkomen bij deze waardeloze romannetjes, hoeveel grootse literatuur we ook hebben gevonden sinds de laatste keer dat we er een geopend hebben. Waarom?'

Het antwoord kwam bijna automatisch: 'Voor de zoetsappige romance en de seks scènes.'

Hilde wist niet wat haar meer van haar stuk bracht - Relena's vreemde gedrag, de onzinnige vraag, of het feit dat het antwoord zo makkelijk van haar tong rolde, alsof ze het keer na keer tegen zichzelf gezucht had terwijl Duo snurkend en kwijlend naast haar met zijn gezicht in zijn kussen begraven lag.

Relena knikte wetend. 'Maar romantiek en erotica zijn niet beperkt tot dit soort romans. Je vindt ze in bijna elk genre. Waarom toch altijd deze goedkope paperbacks?'

'_Wat?_ Echt, Relena, wat -'

'Geef gewoon antwoord op de vraag, Hilde. Je hebt het net al genoemd.'

'...omdat ze zoetsappig en overdreven zijn? Het is het soort liefdesverhalen dat in het echte leven nooit voorkomt, net zoals je nooit de loterij wint. Is dat het?'

'Dat is het precies.' bevestigde Relena met een stralende grijns.

Hilde staarde. Haar mond viel open, haar handen gleden uit haar zijden, Duo en Heero's gekibbel, dat - tenminste van Duo's kant - steeds verhitter werd, gleed als een betekenisloze stroom geluiden over haar heen. Het enige dat ze kon doen terwijl Relena glunderend toekeek hoe Duo wild gebarend boven Heero uittorende en Heero hem vanuit zijn tuinstoel de grond in staarde, was het hele tafereel met open mond aangapen. Haar hersenen gaven hun dappere pogingen al gauw op.

Het sloeg simpelweg nergens op.

'Maar wat heeft dat in vredesnaam met Heero te maken? Je wilt me toch niet vertellen dat hij die dingen leest omdat de romantiek met jou niet goed genoeg is?'

'Ik kan je verzekeren dat Heero alles krijgt wat hij maar kan bedenken, en dat hij meer dan tevreden is.' zei Relena vriendelijk. Hilde twijfelde er niet aan. 'Maar stel nou dat ik je vertelde dat ondanks zijn eerder vastgestelde tevredenheid, onze relatie desondanks toch vooruit is gegaan sinds Heero mijn boeken is gaan lezen.' zei ze, en leunde naar Hilde toe. Ze leek wel bijna op het punt te staan haar wenkbrauwen te gaan liefkozen. 'Dat hij zich als een heer begint te gedragen? Dat we ons op mysterieuze wijze steeds vaker in romantische situaties bevinden? Dat ik in de laatste paar weken meer voorspel heb gehad dan in de afgelopen twee jaar bij elkaar?'

En toen begon het bij Hilde te dagen. Plotseling zwommen de beelden voor haar geestesoog; een Heero Yuy met brede schouders, dikke spieren, blote borst, sterke kaak en verwaaid haar, met in zijn armen Relena, die dikke wimpers had en een fladderend gewaad droeg en op het punt stond flauw te vallen van genot. Maar nee, ze kon toch niet bedoelen - zulke dingen _gebeurden_ gewoon niet, mannen waren niet...

'Wil je zeggen... dat Heero de helden uit je romannetjes aan het naspelen is?' riep ze uit.

De brede, onmiskenbaar duivelse grijns op Relena's gezicht zei genoeg. 'Het is een _heel_ interessant leerproces. Lach maar als je wilt -'

Dat deed Hilde.

'- maar Heero klonk vroeger net als een schoolboek en gedroeg zich als een wandelend instructieboekje. En praat me niet van zijn pogingen tot flirten! Maar nu? Hij begint niet zomaar als een normale vent te klinken - hij wordt de levende verpersoonlijking van de vrouwelijke romantische fantasie! En het beste gedeelte is dat hij er net zoveel plezier in heeft als ik.'

'Is dat waarom je hem die rotzooi laat lezen?' hikte Hilde, die tevergeefs probeerde zichzelf weer in de hand te krijgen en de afkeurende frons weer op haar gezicht te krijgen.

'Je snapt het toch wel, Hilde?' smeekte Relena met een grijns, en trok haar vriendin naar zich toe om haar samenzweerderig te knuffelen en door elkaar te schudden. 'Het is alsof ik een geneesmiddel heb gevonden voor de verkoudheid! Hoe kun je me het kwalijk nemen? Ik weet dat het niet goed is, maar ik ben ook maar een mens! Ik hou van hem precies zoals hij is, echt waar, maar hoe zou ik deze verleiding ooit kunnen weerstaan?'

Hilde veegde de prettranen uit haar ogen en schudde ongelovig haar hoofd. Haar blik gleed een paar keer van Relena naar de jongens en weer terug voordat ze eindelijk sprak, met een grijns op haar eigen gezicht. 'Dat is vals, Relena. Echt vals. Maar ik moet toegeven dat je een punt hebt. Ik zou waarschijnlijk precies hetzelfde hebben gedaan.'

Relena kneep haar stevig tegen zich aan en giechelde. Ze genoot met volle teugen van haar ethische misstap. Ondertussen gooide Duo zijn handen in de lucht, duidelijk aan het eind van zijn Latijn met Heero.

'Laat Duo alleen niet horen dat ik dat gezegd heb.'

'Hm, maar misschien moet Duo het _juist_ horen.'

Hilde besloot dat, hoe verontrustend het op het eerste gezicht ook was, een kwaadaardige grijns op het gezicht van Relena een prachtig, prachtig schouwspel was.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Dit is geenszins een aanval op flut-romannetjes. Ik durf te zeggen dat ze een van de genres zijn waar fanfictie het nauwst aan verwant is. :P Allemaal even goede vrienden. Je weet wat ze zeggen: als het leven je malle stereotypes geeft, maak er dan malle fics van!


End file.
